My Choice
by AnGeL Yumi Yunna HikaRin
Summary: Apa yang terjadi? Apakah aku harus memilih? Antara cinta pertamaku, atau 'dia' yang selalu berada di sisiku?/Bad on Summary/Warning: AU, OC gaje, OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan/Mind to RnR?
1. Pangeran OSIS KHS

**Hallo, minna ! saia balik lagi dengan fic baru dan gaje milik saia!*idihhh! Dasarrr! Fic yang laen aja lom terurus? Mo buat yang baru lage~?* Widihhh... saia jadi iri deh, sama fic milik Nad-nad~! Keren bangedtz! Wokeh, langsung aja selamat menikmati(makanan?)... *Author pikirannya makan mulu, nihhh!* *geplaked by Author***

**.**

**.**

**Judul: Just Between You and Me**

**By: AnGeL Yumi Yunna HikaRin**

**Disclaimer: Selama Naruto belum dijual sama Oom Masashi, Naruto tetep jadi milik Oom Masashi Kishimoto...-dengan keterangan: Gaara dan Sasori milik saia, ya! *plak* ok, dehh... gak jadi, Oom...-**

**Rate: T for Hugs and Kisses**

**Pairing: Tau nihhh... Saia bingunk ndiri mo buat pairingna sapa... mungkin GaaraXOC lagi yak? Atau SasoriXOC?-Author kelamaan, nihhh? ==" bosen tau!-**

**Genre: Romance**

**WARNING: OOC, OC gaje, GAJE, **_**miss typo**_**, AU, Alur kecepetan, dsb (dan saya bengong)**

**~SELAMAT MENIKMATI~**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Pangeran OSIS KHS**

**Di kediaman Namikaze...**

"Yunna! Buangun!" Terdengar teriakan kasar dari luar kamar seseorang yang tengah ileran di tempat tidurnya kali ini*plak*.

"HOAHHMMM! APAAN SIH, NARUTO-NII! YUNNA, KAN, MASIH NGUANTUKK BERATTT! ABIS NEMENIN KAK NARU BEGADANG!" teriak sosok tersebut yang rupanya terbangun karena mendengar suara(baca: teriakan)kakaknya dari bawah. Lalu, ia pun langsung ke kamar mandi setelah mendengar balasan dari kakaknya: SALAH SENDIRI LU MAU IKUT AJA BEGADANG AMA GUE! Dengan ekspresi marah 120% tentunya. Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, ia pun langsung turun ke lantai dasar rumahnya dimana seluruh anggota keluarga sedang menyiapkan makanan disana.

"Naru-nii jahat, Kaa-san! Masa' Yunna dibangunin dengan acara teriak-teriak di pagi hari-?-,sih? Padahal, kan, Yunna disuruh Naru-nii buat nemenin begadang!" teriak Yunna seraya menunjuk ke arah Naruto, kakaknya.

"Siapa suruh! Gue kasih tau, ya... GUE GAK NYURUH LU BUAT BEGADANG, ADIK _TERCINTA..._" jawab Naruto tak kalah keras dengan menggunakan toa dan sedikit nada _tak sudi_ saat mengucapkan kata 'tercinta' pada adik perempuannya itu.

"Bener, kan, Kaa-san! Naru-nii jahat buanget! Sampe gak mau ngakuin kesalahannya ndiri, lo!" Yunna merengek seperti seorang anak kecil yang ingin dibelikan permen.

"Udah-udah... Naruto, Yunna. Ayo makan dulu! Masa' pagi-pagi udah ribut, sih?" ujar Kushina, ibu mereka, melerai mereka berdua yang justru berakibat buruk-bertengkar lagi-!

"Ok, Kaa-san! Yunna akan sarapan! Yunna kan 'ANAK BAIK'! Gak kayak Naru-nii!" jawab Yunna mengakhiri pertengkaran seraya menampol wajah kakaknya yang sedang mengupil dan ditempelkan di dinding-Naru jorok banget, iiihhhh!-.

Mereka pun sarapan bersama di meja makan keluarga NAMIKAZE. Kalian bisa bayangkan? Jika setiap hari terus ada pertengkaran seperti ini? Pusing tujuh keliling dah, palak kalian! wkwkwk...

"Ok, Kaa-san, Tou-san... Yunna berangkat dulu!" ujar Yunna mengakhiri sarapannya lalu menaruh piringnya di wastafel.

"Baiklah. Naruto, antar adikmu, ya, hari ini..." jawab ayah mereka, Minato.

"UAPPAH?" sambut mereka terkejut sekaligus marah. Sampai-sampai, Minato yang sedang meminum kopinya, menyemburkan kopinya dan mengenai wajah istrinya. Sampai, istrinya memberikan _death glare_ mematikannya.

"GUE GAK MAU SEMOBIL SAMA NIH ANAK!" teriak Naruto kesal. Begitu pula Yunna.

"Maaf, ya, Tou-san ada kerjaan... Nanti, Naruto langsung antar aja Yunna. Nggak apa-apa, kan? Lagi pula, kalian itu, kan, kakak adik...-" ujar Minato yang langsung terpotong dengan kata: IDIHHH! Dari kedua anaknya itu.

"Ya udah, dehh... Tapi jangan macem-macem, ya... Awas lu!" Naruto mengalah-tumben?-. yunna berteriak senang di dalam hatinya:_Oh yeah! 1-0, Naru-niiii! Hihihi..._

"Ok, Naru-nii~!" jawab Yunna. Mereka pun langsung pergi menuju ke mobil. Mobil itu pun melesat pergi ke sekolah mereka, KHS...

**Di KHS (Konoha High School)...**

"Yunna!" teriak teman-temannya, Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata, saat melihat Yunna memasuki kelas.

"Eh, hihi..." Yunna hanya tertawa gaje.

'Ih, Yunna makin hari makin gaje...' batin mereka bertiga. Namun, Ino segera memeluk Yunna, sahabat terbaiknya itu dengan kencang hingga tidak ada kesempatan oksigen untuk masuk ke dalam pernafasannya.

"Hei! Ino! Pelan-pelan, duong! Gak bisa nafas, nihhh!" teriak Yunna meminta tolong seraya melepaskan pelukan maut-plak- Ino.

"Hehe... Sorry..." ujar Ino seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Eh, Yunna. Ke aula, yuk!" ajak Sakura.

"Eh? Ngapain?" tanya Yunna bingung.

"Hehe... biasa.. Saku-chan sama Ino-chan mau liat mereka..." jawab Hinata bosan dengan mata melirik ke arah kebun depan sekolah.

"Siapa 'mereka' itu?" tanya Yunna bertambah heran.

"Idihhh! Yunna-chan ketinggalan gossip terbaruuuu nihhhh!" Ino _The Queen of Gossip_ menimpali.

"Emang paan?" tanya Yunna. Sakura dan Ino berbinar-binar matanya, sedangkan Hinata hanya biasa saja.

"Gini, loh! Lu tau anggota inti OSIS KHS, kan?" tanya Ino. Yunna hanya mengangguk.

"Mereka sekarang jadi pangeran-pangeran impian di sekolah, loh!" Sakura menyambung(listrik)*plak* perkataan Ino yang dihadiahi dengan tampolan keras from Ino!*semangat 45*

"Owh..." jawab Yunna tak bersemangat. Yang lain hanya m]sweatdrop menanggapi perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Yunna! Ayoooo!" Ino menarik tangan Yunna(hingga ampir lepas*plak*)ke arah aula dengan kencang. Yunna hanya dapat memberontak dan meringis kesakitan.

"Aw! Ino! Lepasinnnnnnn!" bentak Yunna.

"Kagak!" jawab Ino. Mereka pun sampai di aula KHS.

**Di aula KHS...**

Terdengar teriakan histeris para fans yang menurut Yunna _keganjenan_ itu ketika melihat para OSIS hadir di aula pagi itu. Mereka memasang tampang _stay cool_.

"HWAAA! SASU-KUN~! KEREN BANGET!"

"KYAA! SAI-KUN COOL DEHHH!"

"NEJI-KUN!"

"GAARA-KUN KEREN BANGET HARI INI!"

"NARU-KUN~!" Seperti itulah teriakan-teriakan para fans OSIS itu. Yunna dan(sepertinya) para anggota OSIS itu pun menganggap remeh serta risih para teriakan histeris maut mereka itu. Namun, yang jadi masalahnya lagi, Yunna berpikir kalau dunia sudah kiamat! Karena, kakaknya yang bodoh-bodoh-oon+tolol=komplit itu banyak juga fansnya. Namun, tak sengaja, matanya tertangkap kering-?- menatap mata Jade Hijau milik Gaara, yang merupakan anggota OSIS tersebut. Safir bertemu Jade. Biru bertemu Hijau. Namikaze bertemu Sabaku*Author lebayyy XD*.

"Yunna! Kamu liat gak, si Sasu! Keren banget kan?" ujar Ino seraya menunjuk ke arah seseorang bergaya rambut mirip... pasti kalian tau...!

"Eh? Orang gituan? Si pantat ayam itu? Hiiiyyy... Najis gue...! ngapain lagi, si Naru ikutan juga! Idih...! udah kiamat kali, yak!" gerutu Yunna tak jelas. Sedangkan, Ino dan Sakura sedang bertengkar memperebutkan si _you-know-who_. Yunna yang melihatnya hanya sweatdrop. Ia pun langsung melirik ke arah Hinata yang sedang nge-_blushing_ ria melihat ke arah kakaknya, Naruto yang tetap _stay cool_.

"Gila! Gaje semua nih, pada! Huh! Aiapa yang mau sama si BAKA itu! Tch!" bentak Yunna kesal seraya mendecih. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih sibuk dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing menuju ke kelas. Ia pun pergi dari kerumunan itu dan tanpa sengaja...

BRUKKK!

"ADUHHH! GILA LU YA! KALO JALAN PAKE MATA DUONG! JANGAN PAKE KAKI!-EMANG BISA?=="-(UDAH TAU KALEEE...)" bentak Yunna seraya memegang pantatnya yang tadi terjun bebas ke lantai yang habis dipel oleh karyawan/petugas kebersihan KHS(karena KHS itu sekolah elit, jadi pasti ada OB alias OFFICE BOY di sana! XD).

"Hn," jawab orang yang menabraknya tadi seraya menatap ke arah Yunna. Yunna yang melihatnya langsung memalingkan-?- wajahnya ke arah lain, karena ia sudah yakin, bahwa wajahnya sudah memerah semerah tomat makanan kesukaan si Saskey a.k.a Sasu-Si Sasu yang lagi minum Jus Tomat kesedek di kantin-!

"Eh! Lu kan?" ujar Yunna menatap sosok di depannya.

"Jangan-jangan..."

**~To Be Continued~**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana, fic baru and gaje milik saia ini? Apakah terlalu pendekkk? Akan saya perpanjang, deh, lain kali... Soalnya, saia lagi sibukk nihh... Bentar lagi mo maen AyoDance... hihihi... Kalo kalian semua pada punya ID AyoDance, please ntar **_**whisp**_** saia, ya, kalo OL... di –FR-CaNdYGirL- wokeh? ^^v**

**Akhir kata, akhir cerita, saia ucapkan...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W,**

**PLEASE...**

**With Luv,**

'**Calon istri'nya Kim Bum*plak* a.k.a AnGeL Yumi Yunna HikaRin "**


	2. Kembalinya Teman Lama

**Hallo! Minna! :D**

**Akhirnya, bisa update juga... Minna pada nungguin, kan? *plak* *siapa yang nungguin?* ok, minna... saia akan lanjutin ficnya stelah saia ditimpukin pake sandal karna kelamaan update! XD**

**Ok, minna! BTS aja dehhh! Wokeh?**

**.**

**.**

**Judul: My Choice-ganti judul... :9-**

**By: AnGeL Yumi Yunna HikaRin**

**Disclaimer: Ampe Oom Masashi masi idup, Naruto juga milik Oom, dehhh! Tapi, please... Gaara ama Sasori milik saia, ya... ***_**puppies eyes no jutsu***_** *Masashi: Kagak!* Ok, deh, Om...**

**Rated: T for Hug and Kisses**

**Genre(Generasi Berencana? *plak*): Romance**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Kembalinya Teman Lama**

"Hah? Kakak, kan?" ujar Yunna seraya melihat seseorang yang ditabraknya.

"Kak Sasori!" teriak Yunna seraya memeluk orang tersebut.

"Eh, Yunna! Pelan-pelan dong! Sakittt!" ujar seseorang bernama Sasori itu.

"Hehehe... Sorry, Sasori-nii!" kata Yunna seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kok Sasori-nii sekolah disini, sihhh?" tanya Yunna. Ia pun melihat ke arah Sasori.

"Eh, aku pindahan..." jawab Sasori seraya tersenyum.

"Wahhh! Hadohhh... Akhirnya, Sasori-nii balik kesini juga!" ujar Yunna bersemangat 45.

"Hehe..." jawab Sasori seraya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong gimana di Oto?" tanya Yunna.

"Baik-baik aja..." jawab Sasori-cuek-.

"Ihihi... Lu banyak berubah, yak, sekarang?" ujar Yunna.

"Eh, apanya?" tanya Sasori dengan wajah memerah-kalo dibandingkan, merahan mukanya Sasori ato tomat kesukaan Saskey*plak*, hah? Teng-tong! Salah! Jawabannya... Ya Tomat Saskey, lahhh! *Author gak nyambunk, nih!*-.

"Ehm... Bener, lho! Sekarang, rambut lu lebih merah dari yang dulu. Terus, senyum lu juga lebih manis dari yang dulu... Tambah imuttttt~!" jawab Yunna seraya tertawa dan memegang-baca:mencubit- pipi Sasori.

"Ehehe... Begitu, ya? Kalo menurut gue, Yunna juga sekarang banyak berubah!" jawab Sasori seraya memegang wajahnya yang kemerahan habis dicubitin sama '_gadis lugu'_-baca: monster*ditampol*- di sampingnya ini.

"Lu tambah gede... Dulu lu itu cebol... Skarang, tinggi, lho!" sambung Sasori yang disambut dengan jitakan keras nan dahsyat milik Yunna. Inner Yunna berkata:_ dasarrr! Gue ngebagusin lu! Malah sekarang lu nyerang gue! Dasarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!_

TENG TONG!-belnya aneh!-

"Udah bunyi nih.. Masuk yuk! Lu kelas berapa?" ajak Yunna.

"Kelas X.1," jawab Sasori.

"Eh, itu kan kelasku? Beruntung banget gue! Ya udah, yuk! Masuuukkk~!" Yunna menarik tangan Sasori ke kelasnya.

'Yunna... Lu sekarang tambah manis aja...' batin Sasori. Tak ia sadari bahwa wajahnya memerah seperti udang goreng.

Tak lama, mereka pun sampai di kelas yang rame-baca: ribut-bertuliskan 'X.1'.

"Ayo!" ajak Yunna. Mereka pun masuk ke kelas.

"Eh, Yunna? Lu kemana aja, sihhh? Gue cariin kemana-mana kagak ada lu!" teriak Ino menggunakan toa yang ia curi dari kepala sekolah saat sedang ceramah panjang di lapangan sekolah.

"Ehehe..." jawab Yunna seraya menjulurkan lidahnya. Namun, Yunna baru sadar. Sedari tadi, Sasori sudah diperebutkan oleh gadis-gadis di kelasnya.

"Nama lu siapa?" tanya Ino seraya tersenyum.

"Sasori Akasuna," jawabnya singkat.

"Cuteeee~ banget!" jawab mereka semua. Para siswa laki-laki hanya berdecak kesal.

'Dasar! Banci!-_deathglare _special from Sasori :D-' batin para siswa cowok di kelasnya.

"Eh, Sasori-nii, kenalin diri dulu di depan kelas..." ajak Yunna. Sasori pun memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas seraya membungkuk. Yunna pun langsung duduk di bangkunya. Mata hazel milik Sasori, hanya menatap Yunna dengan tajam.

"Sasori~! Duduk disini aja~!"

"Eh, nggak! Sasori-kun duduk sama aku aja..."

"Nggak boleh!"

"Dasar kalian ini! Masa' kami diusir!" bentak para siswa laki-laki yang dipindahkan tempat duduknya kecuali Sasuke yang tidak diusir.

"Widih! Sasu ama Saku mesra amat sihhh...! Ampe gak mau pisahhh! Pengennn deh..." ujar-goda- Yunna kagum lalu melirik ke arah SasuSaku yang sedang bertatapan satu sama lain dengan wajah yang memerah layaknya kepiting rebus di resto kesukaan saia! :9

"Sama aku aja, Na!" teriak salah satu temannya, Kiba, seraya memeluknya.

"Ihhh! Najis gue ama luuuuu!" jawab Yunna seraya berlari. Memang, Yunna adalah primadona sekolah. Rambutnya yang panjang bergelombang, amat indah dipandang jika dihembus angin. Mata biru safirnya, seakan tidak pernah redup dan selalu memancarkan kehangatan. Kabarnya, sang ketua kelas X.1, Kiba Inuzuka, pernah menembaknya-dengan senjata*mati donk!*- namun hanya ditolak.

"Ih! Yunna-chan jahattt!" tangis Kiba yang amat sangat lebayyyy! XP

"Yunna-chan..." panggil Sasori.

"Eh, Sasori-nii! Kenapa?" tanya Yunna.

"Gue boleh duduk disamping lu?" tanya Sasori.

"Eh?" Yunna hanya bisa tersipu malu. Sedangkan, yang lain hanya menatap iri-apalagi cewek-ceweknya!-.

"Boleh, kok!" sambung Yunna. GUBRAKKK!

"Eh! Kurenai-sensei datenggg! Anjrittt! Gue blom buat peer lage...!" teriak Ino.

"Hegh! S-s-sama... Gue juga belom..." ujar Hinata.

"Wadohhh! Ya udah, siap-siap, dehhh... dapet hukuman!" teriak Yunna.

"Yunna!" teriak Kurenai saat memasuki kelas tersebut mendapati Yunna yang sedang berteriak ditengah dua sahabatnya, Ino dan Hinata.

"I-iya... Maaf, Kurenai-sensei..." ujar Yunna. Ia dan sahabat-sahabatnya pun kembali duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing.

"Baiklah... Kita mulai pelajaran hari ini..." ujar Kurenai memulai pelajaran hari ini.

**~SKIP TIME~**

**Di perjalanan pulang...**

"Huh...! cuapek, nih, Ino! Masa' kita harus tegak di depan kelas selama tiga jam pelajaran? Dasar! Pegel, nih, kaki gue!" teriak-baca: protes- Yunna.

"Hehe... Siapa suruh lagi, gak buat peer... Ini juga.. Tumbena banget ga buat peer.. ati-ati lo! Ntar gue ambil rangking lu! Wkwkwk..."ujar Sakura tertawa lepas melirik ke arah Hinata yang sedang jengkel.

"Huuh! Awas aja kalo Saku ngambil rangking gue!" ujar Hinata seraya memukul kepala Sakura.

"Eh, Yunna, lu kenala ama Sasori-kun?" tanya Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh... Iya, dong! Dia itu temen kecilku yang tinggal di Oto sebelumnya..." jawab Yunna seraya tersenyum.

"Idihh... Seneng banget! Gue jadi pengen punya pacar yang cute~ kayak Sasori-kun!" ujar Ino sibuk mengkhayal sendiri-jangan kelamaan... ntar gak kesampean...-.

"Haha... Udah dulu, ya... Bye, _girls_!" ujar Yunna seraya melambaikan tangannya di simpang jalan. Yang lain juga ikut melambaikan tangannya seraya tersenyum. Hanya Ino yang mengatakan: SAMPAIKAN SALAMKU PADA SASORI-KUN'KU', YA~!-yang hanya membuat lainnya sweatdrop-.

"Haduhhh... dasar Ino!" gerutu Yunna seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia menunduk ke bawah lalu bergumam sendiri seraya memikirkan sesuatu. Kadang-kadang tersenyum sendiri.

'Wah... Sasori-nii tambah cute~!' batin Yunna. Lalu, tanpa sengaja...

DUUKKK! PRANG! BRAKKK!-gaje smua nehh... gak usah dipikirinnn...-

"Aduhh!" teriak Yunna seraya memegang kepalanya yang sakit setelah mencium bola yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Maen bola yang bener dong!" teriak Yunna lagi seraya melihat ke arah lapangan. Seseorang pun datang ke arahnya. Seseorang bertato 'ai' di dahinya, dengan rambut merah darah.

"Hei, sorry... Tadi temen gue yang gak sengaja nendang ke arah lu..." ujar seseorang itu.

"Eh..? Gaara? Anggota PPOSIS KHS, kan?" teriak Yunna-lagi-.

"Memang kenapa...?" tanya Gaara _stoic_.

'Hmmm... pasti lu akan ngomong _Wah! Gaara-kun! Keren, dehh...! _udah bisa ditebak...' batin Gaara. Namun...

BLETAKKK!

**~TeBeCe~**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana minna? Apakah fic ini harus dilanjutin? Atau harus di delete aja?**

**Hihihi...-gaje...ktawa ndiri- ok dehhh, minna! Saia tunggu**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**NYA, YA...! lol :9**

**.**

**.**

**Luv, 'CALON TUNANGAN'nya Lee Min Ho*tampoled*a.k.a AnGeL Yumi Yunna HikaRin~ ^^v**


End file.
